The present invention relates to a sliding bearing consisting of a pair of semi-cylindrical bearings combined with each other so as to form a cylinder, for supporting a crankshaft or a crank pin in an internal combustion engine, the semi-cylindrical bearings being adapted to be incorporated in a split-type bearing housing having a cylindrical bearing retaining bore which is bi-split so as to correspond to the cylindrically combined semi-cylindrical bearings. (Refer to JP-A-08-210355 for example.)